Unfinished
by Izumi Akita Suzuki
Summary: Bagaimana jika sebenarnya Tadashi tidak mati dalam kebakaran gedung itu? Bagaimana jika sebenarnyad ia hanya tak ingin melukai perasaan Hiro? [Warning for Hidashi/Tadahiro/Hamadacest and Alive!Tadashi / A Songfic that based on X Japan song titled Unfinished ]
1. Chapter 1

Unfinished by Izumi Akita Suzuki

A songfic that based on X Japan song titled 'Unfinished'

Summary : Bagaimana jika sebenarnya Tadashi tidak mati dalam kebakaran gedung itu? Bagaimana jika sebenarnyad ia hanya tak ingin melukai perasaan Hiro?

Big Hero 6 Movie belongs to Disney, Big Hero 6 Comic belongs to Marvel, Unfinished belongs to X Japan, and as always I only have the storyline of this fic.

Fanfic ini mengandung unsure _incest_ antara Tadashi dan Hiro jika anda tak menyuka ini ada baiknya anda menekan tombol back.

* * *

 _Oh I'm looking at you_

 _Can't control myself_

 _Nothing but pain for me_

* * *

Pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu berdiri dengan ekspresi sendu di depan makam kakaknya. Pemuda bernama Hiro Hamada itu menunjukkan kegelisahan yang sangat dalam, bagaimanapun ini sudah dua minggu sejak kunjungan terakhirnya ke makam kakaknya ini. Ia begitu disibukkan dengan proyek akhirnya, itulah mengapa ia tak sempat berkunjung lagi ke makam ini. Makam dimana kakaknya beristirahat dalam ketenangangan dan kesunyian. Well, mungkin memang jasad kakaknya tak ada disana karena tak ada seorangpun yang dapat menemukan jasad kakaknya dan orang – orang percaya bahwa kakaknya telah menjadi abu di dalam ledakkan tersebut. Namun, tetap saja makam tersebut merupakan hal yang bisa membangkitkan kenangan soal Tadashi pada Hiro –selain Baymax, tentunya-.

"Uh aku rasa, uni sudah cukup lama sejak kunjungan terakhirku. Well, mungkin aku sedikit berlebihan namun tetap saja bagiku ini sudah cukup lama. Jadi, apa kau merindukanku?"

Hiro langsung terduduk di hadapan makam itu. Ia mulai mengelus batu nisan yang berdiri kokoh di sana, ia juga memberika sebucket bungan di depan makam itu. Bagaimanapun kematian kakaknya benar – benar sudah menghancurkan hatinya.

Hiro sama sekali tak menyadari jika ada orang lain yang memperhatikannya dari gerbang pemakaman umum tersebut. Orang atau lebih tepatnya pria tersebut menghela nafasnya dalam – dalam ia merasakan bagaimana dalamnya rasa sakit yang di alami Hrio. Di saat yang sama juga ia terus menyalahkan dirinya. Ia benar – benar bersalah atas semua ini bagaimanapun dia telah melukai Hiro lebih dari sebelum – sebelumnya. Tak lama kemudian pria tersebut mendengar bahwa Hiro bicara lagi pada makam tersebut.

"Uh, aku baru saja menyelesaikan proyek akhirku dan aku benar – benar berharap kau ada disini jadi aku bisa mendengarmu berkata bahwa kau bangga padaku. Tapi, well aku tau aku hanya bisa berharap dan tak mungkin mendapatkannya. Bagaimanapun kau sudah berishirahat dengan tenang disana." Hiro menagngguk sembari kembali mengelus batu nisan tersebut.

"Ah! Walaupun begitu aku tau bahwa kau sudah bangga denganku dalam peristirahatanmu itu, dan mungkin aku akan mendengar ucapan itu pada saatnya nanti. Pada saat kita dipertemukan lagi." Hiro mengatakan hal tersebut sambil mengukirkan sebuah senyum –well memang senyum itu adalah sebuah senyum palsu karena pada saat bersama air mata telah tumpah dari mata cokelat miliknya, ia hanya berusaha untuk membuat kakaknya benar – benar tenang dalam peristirahatannya-.

Pria yang melihat Hiro disana sebenarnya adalah Tadashi. Ya, kalian tak salah baca pria tersebut memang Tadashi. Well, Tadashi sebenarnya memang selamat dari ledakan tersebut dan tentu saja ia masih hidup sampai detik ini. Hanya saja dia tak membiarkan orang – orang tahu tentang keberadaannya karena ia merasa bahwa menyembunyikan keberadaan dirinya adalah sebuah keputusan yang terbaik. Perasaan bersalah ini mulai menimpanya sejak ia tau dia merasakan rasa sayang yang berbeda dan tak seharusnya pada Hiro. Bagaimanapun ialah panutan dalam keluarganya, namun sejak ia merasakan rasa terlarang itu pada Hiro… Ia merasa dirinya tak bisa menjadi panutan yang baik, oleh sebab itu ia memilih untuk lari dari kenyataan. Dan kini ia sadar bahwa sampai selamanya ia tak akan pernah menjadi panutan yang baik untuk adiknya. Bagaimanapun sebenarnya ia melakukan semua ini untuk melindungi perasaan adiknya dan agar adiknya tersebut tak merasa terluka. Namun, kini ia sadar bahwa nyatanya ia justru melukai adiknya tersebut secara dalam dengan cara berpura – pura mati dalam insiden pada saat _showcase_ tersebut. Dan lagi, ia juga tau ia tak dapat lagi ke dalam hidupnya yang sebelumnya karena jika ia kembali dan menceritakan segala – galanya maka ia akan melukai perasaan Hiro, Bibi Cass dan semua orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

Sesaat kemudian, Tadashi kembali melihat bagaimana keadaan Hiro. Dan kini ia melihat Hiro sedang memeluk makamnya. Apakah benar ia telah melukai adiknya sebegini dalamnya? Well, ia tau kalau jawabannya adalah iya. Hal ini benar – benar membuat hatinya terasa sakit, maka dari itu ia memutuskan bahwa ia perlu mengatakan sesuatu kepada Hiro guna mengurangi perasaan terluka yang di alami adiknya tersebut.

Hiro akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan keluar dari pemakaman umum tersebut. Namun, ketika ia sampai di depan gerbang pemakaman tersebut ia merasakan tangan yang sangat familiar memeluknya dengan teramat erat. Hiro tak dapat mempercayai ini, bagaimanapun ia tau jika ia hanya bisa merasakan pelukan dari tangan ini jika ia sedang dalam mimpi atau mungkin hanya jika ia telah mati. Apakah ini artinya ia sudah mati beberapa detik yang lalu atau apakah dirinya tertidur di sini? Hiro benar – benar tak mau melihat wajah orang yang memeluknya ini karena ia sangat yakin bahwa sangat tidak mungkin jika orang yang memeluknya sekarang adalah Tadashi. Namun saat ia membuka matanya, ia tak dapat mengingkari fakta bahwa orang yang sedang memeluknya tersebut adalah Tadashi. Jelas saja air mata kembali jatuh dari manic cokelat miliknya.

* * *

 _Wipe your tears from eyes_

 _Just leave and forget me_

 _No need to be hurt anymore_

* * *

Tadashi sama sekali tak pernah ingin melihat adiknya tersayangnya tersebut menangis, oleh sebab itu ia memilih untuk menghapus air mata yang turun dari mata Hiro menuju ke pipi Hiro sendiri. Ini sudahlah sangat lama sejak tangan Tadashi menyentuh wajahnya, dan sekali lagi Hiro belum bisa mempercayai semua ini. Akhirnya Hiro memutuskan untuk menatap wajah Tadashi. Sekali lagi pertanyaan yang sama terlintas di kepala sang pemuda jenius tersebut, Apakah dia sudah mati sehingga ia bisa melihat Tadashi lagi?

"Dashi? Apakah itu kau? Jika jawaban iya, apakah aku sudah mati sejak beberapa detik yang lalu?" Hiro mengutarakan satu – satunya hal yang kini terlintas di kepalanya.

Tadashi hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya. Bagaimanapun dia sebenarnya masih hidup, dan ia tau jelas jika Hiropun juga masih hidup. Dia tau bahwa dirinya telah melukai adik tercintanya dengan sangat dalam. Tapi, mungkin kali ini dia dapat menenangkan adiknya tersebut, Ya itu memang hanya sebatas mungkin karena Tadashi tahu jika hal ini juga mungkin bisa melukai Hiro dan sama sekali bukan memberikan ketenangan pada adiknya tersebut.

"Ya, ini aku. Dan lagi aku dan kau masih sama – sama masih hidup." Tadashi menjawab pertanyaan Hiro sembari menghela nafasnya dalam – dalam.

Tadashi tau jika ia akan melukai Hiro lebih dalam melalui pernyataan ini. Namun, setidaknya untuk kali ini ia berusaha untuk menenangkan perasaan adik tersayangnya tersebut. Ya, ini hanya akan berlaku untuk kali ini karena setelah ini ia akan segera meninggalkan Hiro –lagi-. Bagaimanapun ia sangat yakin jika ia tetap disana ia hanya akan bisa melukai Hiro dan semua orang yang lain. Jadi menurutnya inilah satu – satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan.

" _Unbelievable_! Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau masih hidup dan tak membiarkan seorangpun tau? Kau benar – benar manusia sialan!" Hiro mengumpat pada kakaknya sendiri. Kenyataan bahwa Tadashi hidup sebenarnya membuat Hiro merasa senang. Namun, di sisi lain kenyataan ini membuat Hiro merasa geram. Bagaimana mungkin kakaknya tersebut menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa ia masih hidup?

"Maaf. aku memang hanya bisa melukaimu, _knucklehead_."

"Kau memang telah melukaiku tapi melihatmu masih hidup dan dalam keadaan sehat juga membuatku senang. Jadi apakah kau akan kembali kepada kami?" Hiro mengatakan kalimat tersebut dengan wajah penuh harap, bagaimanapun ia masih berharap kakaknya mau kembali pada dirinya dan Bibi Cass.

Jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya Tadashi ingin kembali ke dalam kehidupannya yang lama. Namun, ia tau jika ia kembali ia akan melukai semua orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Ia benar – benar merasa bahwa perkataan Hiro jika ia adalah manusia sialan ada benarnya. Bagaimanapun ia tak memberitahu seorangpun jika ia masih hidup. Dan satu lagi hal yang menganggu pikirannya yaitu bahwa ia tak akan pernah bisa menjadi panutan yang baik untuk Hiro. Selain itu, ia juga telah melukai adik tersayangnya itu dengan begitu dalam. Ia selalu yakin untuk menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas segala hal buruk yang menimpa Hiro sejak kematian palsunya itu. Tadashi akhirnya memutuskan untuk memperat pelukannya pada Hiro sebagaimana ia berkata

"Maafkan aku tapi aku tidak bisa kembali. Lupakan saja semua yang telah terjadi, karena aku yakin jika aku kembali aku akan melukai yang lainnya dan juga mungkin saja jika aku kembali aku dapat melukaimu lebih dalam."

* * *

 _Go away from me now_

 _I don't know what is love_

 _No need to be hurt anymore_

* * *

Hiro hanya dapat membelakkan matanya. Ia benar – benar tak paham dengan maksud perkataan kakaknya. Hiro sendiri tau jika kakaknya pergi maka luka yang lebih dalam akan terukir di hatinya. Bagaimanapun ia telah tau jika Tadashi masih hidup dan kakanya tersebut tak mau kembali ke dalam kehidupannya. Bagaimana bisa semua ini terjadi begitu saja? Hati Hiro benar – benar terasa sakit dan perih.

"Kau juga akan mengukir luka lain di hatiku jika kau pergi, _nerd_. Kau tak pernah tau seberapa berartinya kau bagiku!" Hiro mengatakan segala isi pikirannya sembari menatap wajah kakaknya tersebut.

Tadashi juga mengetahui hal ini. Ia tau jika ia pergi dirinya juga akan melukai Hiro. Namun, setidaknya jika ia pergi ia tak akan melukai yang lain juga. Memang sih bagi Tadashi adiknya jauh lebih penting daripada segala – galanya, namun tetap saja Tadashi tak bisa melukai yang lain begitu saja. Tadashi juga sadar bahwa ia mencintai adiknya tersebut lebih daripada yang seharusnya, dan ia tau hal itu akan memperburuk segala keadaan. Oleh karena itu menurutnya pergi adalah solusi yang terbaik.

"Maaf. Aku benar – benar tak bisa, _knucklehead_. Bagaimanapun aku yakin jika aku tetap berada di dalam kehidupanmu aku dapat melukaimu lebih dari ini." Tadashi berkata seraya melepaskan pelukannya dari Hiro.

Hiro tak pernah ingin mendengar pernyataan seperti ini terlontar dari mulut kakaknya. Bagaimanapun ia tahu bahwa kakaknya tersebut tak akan pernah melukainnya, namun kenapa kakaknya terus berkata bahwa ia dapat melukai Hiro? Apakah sesuatu telah mengubah kakaknya ini? Dia tak akan pernah mengetahuinya jika Tadashi tak mau menceritakan sendiri segalanya. Namun, akhirnya Hiro memutuskan untuk bertanya walau ia yakin bahwa kakaknya tersebut tak akan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Dashi, apakah ada suatu hal yang terjadi padamu? Setahuku kau tak akan pernah melukai orang lain, namun kenapa kau terus berkata jika kau akan melukaiku?"

Tadashi sendiri tau akan hal itu. Tadashi tau bahwa ia tak akan pernah sanggup melukai Hiro, namun pada kenyataannya ia sudah melukai Hiro dengan teramat dalam. Dia juga menyalahkan dirinya sendiri untuk rasa terlarang yang ia rasakan pada Hiro. Semua ini telah memperburuk keadaan. Namun, ada satu hal yang belum ia tau, apakah perasaan terlarang yang ia rasakan pada Hiro juga akan melukai adiknya tersebut? Dia tak akan pernah tau jika dia tak membicarakan hal ini pada Hiro. Oleh karena itu ia memutuskan untuk mencoba menyatakan hal itu sekarang juga. Dan jika hal ini juga melukai Hiro, maka Tadashi bisa meminta Hiro untuk segera pergi dan melupakan segalanya, benar bukan?

Tadashi akhirnya kembali memeluk Hiro. Namun, kali ini Tadashi menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Hiro. Hiro tak dapat mempercayai apa yang dilakukan oleh Tadashi. Apakah dia bermimpi lagi? Atau jangan – jangan Tadashi melakukan ini agar Hiro membencinya? Jika maksud Tadashi begitu, tentu saja rencana Tadashi akan gagal total. Bagaimanapun Hiro juga menginginkan ini karena ia mencintai kakaknya itu pada jalur yang tak seharusnya.

Pikiran Tadashi kembali terganggu karena ia sama sekali tak mendapatkan respon yang buruk dari Hiro. Apakah ini semua berarti jika adiknya tersebut memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan dirinya? Jika jawabannya iya dia benar – benar harus segera pergi dari kehidupan adiknya tersebut karena hal ini akan semakin memperburuk keadaan Hiro sendiri. Tadashi akhirnya melepaskan ciuman dan pelukan tersebut.

"Apakah kita memiliki perasaan yang sama?" Tadashi bertanya sembari menatap dalam mata Hiro.

"Yeah, dan aku berani bertaruh akan itu. Jadi kau tak melukai siapapun disini." Hiro menjawab dengan sedikit sarkastik.

"Aku akan melukaimu lebih dalam jika aku kembali karena perasaan yang kita rasakan ini, _knucklehead_." Tadashi mengatakan hal itu karena ia tau bahwa setiap orang dapat menghakimi mereka jika orang - orang tersebut menemukan dan menegetahui hubungan mereka.

Hiro tak dapat mengatakan apapun. Mengapa kakaknya mengatakan hal seperti itu? Heck! Memangnya apa yang salah dengan perasaan yang mereka rasakan? Mungkin benar jika orang – orang akan berpikir dan berkata bahwa hubungan asmara antara dua bersaudara yang memiliki _gender_ yang sama adalah hal terburuk di dunia. Tapi, siapa yang peduli dengan perkataan orang? Hiro tak akan pernah peduli pada perkataan orang karena baginya Tadashi adalah segala – galanya.

"Tolong biarkan aku pergi, Hiro." Tadashi berkata seraya menepuk – nepuk kepala sang Hamada termuda tersebut.

* * *

 _You said I miss you so much_

 _Every night thinking of you_

 _And facing loneliness_

* * *

Hiro memegangi tangan Tadashi ketika kakanya tersebut menepuk kepalanya. Hiro tak dapat membiarkan Tadashi pergi begitu saja. Ia akan merasa menjadi manusia terbodoh di dunia jika ia membiarkan Tadashi pergi begitu saja. Bagaimanapun ia menginginkan kakaknya pada saat ini juga. Menginginkan kakaknya untuk terus bersamanya sampai selamanya, karena Tadashi tetaplah segala – galanya bagi dirinya.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa." Hiro membalasnya dengan eskpresi sendu.

"Kenapa? Apakah kau tak berpikir tentang orang lain? Dan juga Aunt Cass, kau dan aku tak dapat melukainya begitu saja." Tadashi mengatakan hal yang kini telah terlintas di kepalanya.

Sebenarnya itulah alasan utamanya kenapa ia tak ingin Hiro merasakan perasaan yang sama padanya, karena ia tak ingin melukai Aunt cass. Jika dirinya dan Hiro ada dalam hubungan asmara, maka apa yang akan Aunt Cass katakan? Dan juga hal itu dapat membuat Aunt Cass kecewa pada mereka, dan Tadashi tak akan pernah mau melihat bibinya itu kecewa pada dirinya maupun Hiro.

"Aku tak peduli, Dashi! Dan kau hanya akan pergi begitu saja? Apakah kau tak tau seberapa rindunya aku padamu?" Hiro berteriak di hadapan kakaknya, dia kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya karena hal ini telah melukainya begitu dalam.

Tadashi sendiri tau betapa keras kepalanya adiknya tersebut. Tadashi tahu segala hal tentang adiknya dan satu lagi Tadashi juga tau bahwa Hiro akan lebih peduli akan dirinya sendiri ketimbang orang lain.

"Aku tak akan pergi sekarang. Namun, tetap saja aku tak bisa kembali." Tadashi berkata seraya menghela nafasnya dalam – dalam lagi.

"Kau tak pernah tau seberapa sakitnya perasaanku ini, Dashi." Hiro berkata sembari mengingat segala hal yang terjadi setelah 'kematian' kakaknya tersebut.

Hiro mengingat – ingat seberapa muramnya ia setelah peristiwa 'kematian' Tadashi. Ia bahkan tak bisa menemui orang – orang dan memutuskan untuk tak keluar dari café milik bibinya. Bahkan, ia juga mengabaikan _video call_ yang dilakukan oleh _nerd gang_ guna menghiburnya.

"Aku telah melukaimu begitu dalam. Bagaimana kau bisa mempercayaiku, _knucklehead_?" Tadashi berkata dengan tatapan bersalah yang telah terukir di pandangannya.

Tadashi tak dapat memaafkan dirinya sendiri untuk segala hal yang telah ia lakukan pada Hiro. Dia tak dapat memaafkan dirinya sendiri karena ia telah menjadi seorang kakak yang terburuk di dunia ini. Jika kakak – kakak yang lain berusaha memproteksi adik mereka, yang bisa Tadashi lakukan hanyalah melukai adiknya sendiri.

"Aku hanya mempercayaimu begitu saja, Dashi. Dan aku tak pernah bisa menatap ke depan dengan segala perasaan kesepian yang terukir di hatiku." Hiro berkata sembari menatap lagi Tadashi secara dalam dan intens lagi.

Tadashi dapat melihat bahwa sebentar lagi Hiro akan membiarkan air mata lolos dari matanya lagi. Melihat ini Tadashi benar – benar sadar betapa buruknya dirinya sebagai seorang kakak. Ia segera mendekatkan dirinya lagi kepada Hiro dan mengelap air mata yang mulai jatuh ke pipi adik tersayangnya tersebut dengan menggunakan tangannya sendiri.

* * *

 _But when you feel sadness_

 _Never can I stay with you_

* * *

Tadashi tak akan pernah bisa melihat adik tersayangnya tersebut tenggelam dalam sebuah kesedihan. Ini adalah satu satunya alasan kenapa ia tak bisa terus bersama dengan adik tersayangnya tersebut. Dia hanya tak mau dan tak dapat melihat Hiro terluka.

"Jangan sedih, okay? Aku tak akan pernah bisa melihatmu menangis." Tadashi mengatakan hal itu dan sepersekian detik kemudian ia segera menempatkan sebuah ciuman ringan di dahi adiknya tersebut.

Hiro –lagi –lagi- tak dapat mengatakan apapun. Bagaimana ini telah melukainya lebih dalam, bagaimana bisa Tadashi memintanya berhenti untuk bersedih. Jika pada nyatanya Tadashi tak akan pernah kembali lagi ke dalam kehidupannya? Dan juga soal perasaan yang mereka rasakan, bagaimana tentang hal itu? Apakah benar hal itu hanyalah akal – akalan Tadashi belaka? Tapi, semua hal yang dikatakan Tadashi sangatlah terasa nyata. Jikalau itu tak nyata tak mungkin Tadashi akan terus – terusan berkata bahwa ia akan melukai Hiro.

"Tadashi! Hentikan semua ini! Kembalilah saja denganku, okay? Dan juga jika kau khawatir akan Aunt Cass dan yang lain, aku yang akan menjelaskan semuanya pada mereka." Hiro berkata dengan penuh kepercayaan.

"Aku tak pernah ingin membuatmu lebih terluka, Hiro. Well, mungkin Aunt Cass dan teman – teman kita masih bisa menoleransi apa yang terjadi di antara kita. Tapi bagaimana dengan orang lain? Bukankah mereka akan memberikanmu banyak luka dengan menghakimimu dan menilaimu seenak jidat mereka?" Tadashi berkata sembari mengelus rambut Hiro.

"Tapi, setidaknya kau harus beritahu Aunt Cass jika kau masih hidup!" Hiro berkata masih dengan mata yang penuh harap.

"Aku tak bisa melukainya, Hiro."

* * *

 _I'm not the one you need_

 _Close your eyes and forget me_

 _There's nothing I can do anymore_

* * *

Tadashi kembali memeluk Hiro dan kali ini ia berbisik tepat pada telinga adiknya tersebut.

"Hiro, tolong biarkan biarkan aku pergi. Aku tak akan membuat hidupmu lebih baik."

Hiro hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya. Karena, ini bukanlah sesuatu yang ia inginkan, yang ia inginkan adalah kembalinya Tadashi di dalam hidupnya.

"Tidak, Dashi. Aku tak bisa." Hiro kembali bicara.

Hiro sama sekali tak paham, bagaimana bisa Tadashi mengatakan hal sesulit itu dengan mudahnya? Apakah ini kakaknya ini tak bisa melihat segala rasa sakit yang telah ia rasakan? Atau memang benar bahwa kakaknya melakukan semua ini agar dirinya mendapatkan hidup yang lebih baik? Hiro memang percaya –bahkan sangat percaya-pada kakaknya. Namun, tetap saja hal ini sangatlah menyakitkan bagi dirinya.

"Jadi tutuplah matamu sekarang." Tadashi mengomando adiknya tersebut.

Hiro hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti komando yang diberikan Tadashi. Dan setelah ia menutup matanya, ia merasakan bahwa Tadashi menciumnya lagi. Apakah ini sebuah ciuman perpisahan? Atau sesuatu yang lain yang terdengar sama perihnya dengan ciuman perpisahan? Entahlah Hiro sama sekali tak paham dengan apa arti ciuman ini. Well, walaupun begitu Hiro tetap memiliki kepercayaan yang besar terhadap Tadashi. Mungkin apapun pilihan yang dipilih Tadashi merupakan jalan terbaik bagi Hiro, walau itu akan melukai Hiro dengan sangat dalam lagi.

"Dapatkan aku membuka mataku sekarang?" Hiro bertanya dengan maksud untuk mengetahui apa maksud dari ciuman yang diberikan oleh Tadashi, bagaimanapun Tadashi tidak terlihat seperti ingin menjadi lebih dari saudara dengan dirinya.

"Tidak sekarang. Kau boleh membuka matamu ketika aku memintanya. Okay, Hiro?" Tadashi membalas pertanyaan Hiro dengan santai.

Hiro hanya dapat mengangguk. Setelah itu Tadashi kembali memeluk adiknya tersebut dan ia kembali berbisik tepat di telinga adiknya tersebut lagi.

"Maafkan aku atas segalanya, Hiro."

Tadashi akhirnya segera berjalan keluar dari pemakaman tersebut. Meninggalkan Hiro sendirian, well mungkin memang terdengar kejam. Namun, pada nyatanya hanya hal itu yang dapat ia lakukan. Setidaknya ia sudah bicara mengenai suatu kebenaran kepada adiknya, dan oleh karena itu ia percaya bahwa adiknya tersebut tak akan terluka oleh karena dirinya lagi. Bagaimanapun menurutnya ini adalah yang terbaik bagi Hiro.

Hiro kemudian menyadari bahwa ia sudah tak mendengar suara Tadashi lagi disana. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk membuka matanya. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika ia tak menemukan apapun di depannya. Ia yakin bahwa Tadashi tadi ada disana, tetapi sekarang kenapa Hiro tak bisa mendapati sosok itu lagi? Jadi apakah tadi hanyalah sebuah mimpi? Atau jangan – jangan tadi hanyalah hantu dari Tadashi? Hiro tak akan pernah tau akan hal itu kecuali jika ia bertemu dengan Tadashi lagi. Walaupun jujur ia berharap bahwa yang tadi ia temui benar – benar sosok Tadashi dan bukanlah hanya sebatas mimpi ataupun hantu Tadashi, karena bagaimanapun semua yang tadi ia alami terasa sangatlah nyata. Hiro akhirnya berjalan keluar dari pemakaman umum tersebut.

* * *

 _I lost my way_

* * *

Tadashipun melihat Hiro yang berjalan keluar dari pemakaman umum tersebut. Well, hatinya memang masih terasa sakit. Namun, melihat Hiro dengan senyum yang bahagia telah membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Dan kini Tadashi harus mencari jalannya sendiri untuk memproteksi adiknya tanpa melukai adiknya tersebut. Tak peduli pada apapun, Tadashi akan terus melindungi adiknya tersebut. Bahkan, walaupun ia telah kehilangan jalannya untuk meraih Hiro, karena bagaimanapun itu keputusannya sendiri jadi baginya tak ada lagi yang salah disini.

Hiro akhirnya menyadari bahwa Tadashi benar – benar disana. Dia menghela nafas dan berusaha tak menumpahkan air mata namun hal itu ternyata sangatlah sulit baginya. Jadi, air mata kembali mengalir membasahi wajahnya. Well, bagaimanapun melepas apa yang sudah kembali padamu itu sangat sulit bukan? Nah, itu yang sedang dirasakan oleh Hiro sekarang. Sejujurnya Hiro benar – benar tak mau Tadashi pergi dari hidupnya namun Tadashi telah pergi dengan pilihannya sendiri. Dan Hiro tau bahwa ia tak dapat memaksa Tadashi…

TBC

A/N : Nah lho ketemu Ichan lagi buahahaha! xD Oke Ichan bikin ini karena yang versi English-nya failed abis gara gara editor ichan buat fic English belom nongol – nongol akhirnya nekat post dan well fanficnya penuh dengan grammatical error *ketawa dalam pilu* Oke sejujurnya ini bisa jadi onesyut tapi kata Ichan sih bakal kepanjangan makanya di potong jadi dua soal genrenya... ini sebenernya lebih ke Angst/Family sih tapi tetep aja ini masuk Romance *bimbang* dan akhirnya Ichan masukiin ke Romance/Angst hahaha karena kalau ke Angs/Family tar ada yang kaget soal Hidashinya *ketawa dalam pilu sekali lagi*. Baiklah ngobrolnya cukup! Seperti biasa Ichan mengharapkan review karena dengan review Ichan akan merasa lebih dicintai.


	2. Chapter 2

Unfinished Chapter 2 by Izumi Akita Suzuki

A songfic that based on X Japan song titled 'Unfinished'

Summary : Bagaimana jika sebenarnya Tadashi tidak mati dalam kebakaran gedung itu? Bagaimana jika sebenarnya ia hanya tak ingin melukai perasaan Hiro?

Big Hero 6 Movie belongs to Disney, Big Hero 6 Comic belongs to Marvel, Without You belongs to X Japan, and as always I only have the storyline of this fic.

Fanfic ini mengandung unsure _incest_ antara Tadashi dan Hiro jika anda tak menyukai ini ada baiknya anda menekan tombol back.

 _I've been walking in the night of tears_

 _There I found someone was holding you_

 _As the night when I falling down_

 _With my love also vanished my vision of you_

Malam berikutnya setelah pertemuannya dengan Hiro, Tadashi memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Lucky Cat Café. Tentu saja tujuan utamanya untuk melepas rindu, melepas rindu akan suasana keluarganya walau Aunt Cass maupun Hiro tak akan tau keberadaannya. Bagaimanapun kini ia menggunakan topeng untuk menutupi identitas sebenarnya. Well, memang ide menggunakan topeng itu terdengar konyol tapi Heck! Itu satu – satunya jalan agar dia bisa berjalan bebas di café itu tanpa ada satupun orang yang mengetahui identitasnya yang asli. Setelah beberapa pertimbangan lebih lanjut lagi Tadashi akhirnya memutuskan memasuki café tersebut. Café itu masih saja sama dengan saat terakhir kali dia ada di tempat ini. Semuanya masih benar – benar sama dan sama sekali tak ada perubahan signifikan. Ia tersenyum di balik topengnya, bersyukur bahwa keadaan bibinya baik.

Namun, senyum itu tak berlangsung lama. Saat ia mendapati Hiro berada di salah satu sisi café itu bersama seorang gadis yang tidak ia kenal. Apakah berarti semua perkataan Hiro kemarin hanyalah omong kosong belaka? Heck! Bukankah ini yang Tadashi harapkan? Melindungi Hiro dari belakang tanpa diketahui siapapun? Well, memang itulah yang sebenarnya ia harapkan namun ia tak membayangkan rasanya akan sesakit ini. Gadis yang duduk berhadapan dengan Hiro terlihat sangatlah serasi dengan Hiro. Tadashi hanya dapat tersenyum miris sadar bahwa ia tak dapat menarik kembali kata – katanya. Dia sendiri kan yang menyuruh Hiro membiarkan dirinya pergi? Percuma jika ia menyesalinya sekarang.

Hiro yang asik bicara dengan gadis di depannya. Gadis bernama Ayumi tersebut adalah adik angkatannya di SFIT. Seorang gadis yang brilian dan jenius seperti dirinya, sangat jarang bukan menemukan orang yang sejenis dengannya? Oleh sebab itu Hiro merasa senang saat ia bertemu dengan sosok berambut kecokelatan itu. Namun, ketika Hiro menyadari kedatangan seorang tamu di café bibinya tersebut. Hiro segera berpamitan pada Ayumi untuk melayani pelanggan tersebut. Ayumi hanya mengangguk dengan sebuah senyum terukir di bibirnya.

Tadashi menghela nafas sekali lagi ketika kini di hadapannya sudah berdiri sosok Hiro. Jelas, sosok Hiro membentuk kerutan di dahinya. Well, kalian pasti juga akan melakukan hal yang sama kan semisal kalian mendapati seseorang bertopeng datang ke café kalian? Bisa jadi kan dia seorang penjahat super –seperti er Callaghan pada saat ia menggunakan topeng Yokai-nya- atau lebih buruknya lagi dia seorang teroris yang berusaha meledakkan café milik auntmu. Heck! Kalau sampai hal kedua terjadi… bagaimana Hiro bisa melangsungkan kelanjutan hidupnya? Setelah cukup lama berpikir dengan keras Hiro memutuskan untuk mengabaikan segala pikiran yang telah terlintas di kepalanya.

"Jadi tuan kau mau pesan apa?" Hiro akhirnya mengangkat suaranya setelah segala pikiran berat telah berhenti terlintas di kepalanya.

"Chessecake dan Cappucino."

Suara itu terdengar amat familiar di telinga Hiro. Itu suara yang baru saja ia dengar kemarin di pemakamam umum. Sial, apakah dia harus bicara terus terang bahwa ia tau bahwa sosok itu adalah Tadashi? Hiro rasa tidak, Tadashi yang ia kenal sudah mati. Tadashi yang menyayanginya dengan teramat dalam sudahlah mati. Sekarang yang tersisa adalah Tadashi yang pengecut yang bahkan tak berani mengungkapkan dirinya di dalam keluarganya sendiri. Hiro mengangguk sambil tersenyum –setengah miris- dan segera pergi ke dalam untuk mengambilkan pesanan Tadashi.

Tadashi kini kembali menatap sosok yang sedari tadi menarik perhatiannya. Sosok berambut cokelat dan bermata emerald yang nampaknya telah berhasil menarik perhatian adiknya. Jika diperhatikan dari wajahnya, sosok itu berusia dua tahun lebih muda dari Hiro. Tadashi kemudian tersenyum dalam pilu sadar bahwa saat ini adalah saatnya ia merelakan adiknya bagi orang lain dan tetap mencintai adiknya di dalam diam yang tak akan pernah dimengerti siapapun juga.

 _My heart is cold now_

Hiro datang kembali ke meja Tadashi dengan membawa Chessecake dan Cappucino setelah itu Hiro kembali ke tempat duduknya kembali berbicara dalam bahagia dengan Ayumi. Hati Tadashi benar – benr terasa sakit. Tapi bukankah ini jalan yang telah dipilihnya sedari awal? Untuk tak kembali ke dalam kehidupan Hiro agar ia tak menyakiti adiknya tersebut lebih dalam? Ia menghela nafas panjang, tak tau apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan. Tadashi kemudian memilih mengacuhkan makanannya karena sama sekali tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari adiknya dan gadis yang bersama adiknya tersebut. Hatinya seolah mati begitu saja ketika ia melihat pemandangan itu, rasa pilu di dalam hatinya bertambah kuat. Apakah benar selama ini jalan yang dipilihnya benar – benar salah?

Tadashi akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghentikan segala hal yang sedang mengalir di pikirannya dan akhirnya ia akhirnya mulai makan dengan hanya membuka topengnya sampai sebatas hidungnya. Hiro menghela nafas melihat pemandangan yang ada di dekatnya itu. Hiro rasa ia masih perlu bicara dengan kakaknya tapi ia tahu ini belum waktunya. Ia menatap Ayumi.

"Aku rasa setelah ini aku mau pergi. Kau bisa selesaikan tugasmu sendiri kan?"

Pertanyaan dari Hiro hanya mendapat respon anggukan dari sang gadis yang lebih muda drinya. Setelahnya Hiro memutuskan untuk keluar dari café dan menunggu kedatangan Tadashi dari luar. Melihat Hiro yang keluar dari café begitu saja membuat Tadashi mengerutkan keningnya. Apa lagi yang berusaha dilakukan adiknya itu? Menarik perhatiannya agar dirinya mau bicara lagi? Baiklah! Jika Hiro mengharapkan hal itu darinya, ia akan lakukan. Setelah beres dengan urusan makanannya Tadashi langsung keluar dari café masih dengan hati yang getir tentunya. Ia tahu kemungkinan besar adiknya akan membahas soal gadis itu agar Tadashi tak lagi menganggu kehidupan Hiro karena Hiro mungkin sudah benar – benar menyerah akan Tadashi yang kini telah sangatlah berubah.

 _Wipe yours tears from your eyes_

 _Just leave and forget me_

 _No need to be hurt anymore_

Tadashi akhirnya menggerakan kakinya ke depan café dan benar saja dengan mudah ia mendapati Hiro disana. Tadashi menghela nafas dan mendekati adiknya tersebut.

"Aku tau kau mau bicara tapi disini terlalu dekat dengan Aunt Cass aku masih tak mau mengecewakannya." Tadashi bicara dengan sejujur – jujurnya pada Hiro.

Hiro hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan kakaknya tersebut. Kemudian ia menatap Tadashi dengan setengah hati – hati.

"Aku akan mengikutimu dimanapun kau mau bicara denganku."

Tadashi kemudian langsung berjalan dan Hiro mengikuti di belakangnya. Mereka berdua akhirnya sampai di jembatan yang berada di dekat gedung yang dinamai setelah nama Tadashi. Gedung yang menyisakan kenangan buruk bagi Hiro. Hiro menatap kakaknya itu ragu – ragu bingung dengan apa maksud dari kakaknya tersebut. Tadashi akhirnya membuka topengnya dan terlihatlah kembali wajah miliknya.

"Jadi kenapa?" Hiro menatap kakaknya tersebut.

"Kau yang kelihatannya mau bicara, kenapa kau malah bertanya kepadaku?" Tadashi menghela nafas sembari menatap dalam mata adiknya tersebut.

"Entahlah, aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu sebelum kau menghilang lagi?' kata Hiro dengan sejujur – jujurnya karena ia tahu mungkin ini benar – benar akan menjadi saat terakhirnya melihat Tadashi.

"Aku sudah bilang Hiro, aku hanyalah bisa melukaimu. Apa yang kau harapkan dariku? Kau harusnya bisa melupakanku begitu saja dan maju dengan orang lain. Misalnya saja dengan gadis yang tadi bersamamu itu." Tadashi mengucapkan segalanya dengan penuh emosi.

Hiro membelakkan matanya mendengar perkataan kakaknya tersebut. Tadashi cemburu akan seorang Ayumi? Hiro menggeleng dan menghela nafas. Bagus! Sekarang ia telah membuat kakaknya tersebut salah paham, apa gerangan salahnya selama hidup ini? Terlalu banyak bertaruh dalam bot-fight? Well, mungkin itu benar tapi kenapa semua ini menimpanya secara beruntun?

"Tadashi! Aku sudah bilang bahwa perasaanku sama denganmu! Dan Ayumi hanyalah seorang junior di kampus." Kata Hiro dengan nada yang cukup bisa dibilang kasar dan penuh dengan emosi.

Tanpa Hiro sadari di tengah perkataannya yang penuh emosi, air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Secara spontan Tadashi langsung menghapuskan air mata yang mulai membasahi Hiro tersebut. Tadashi benar – benar sadar dirinya tak akan bisa menutup luka adiknya dan ia hanya akan selalu menambah lukanya bagi adiknya tersebut dan bukankah itu berarti keputusannya untuk menghilang itu sudah benar – benar tepat? Namun kenapa hatinya masih belum bisa merelakan adiknya tersebut untuk bahagia? Sebegitu egoiskah dirinya? Menyuruh adiknya menanggung beban yang sama dengan dirinya padahal seharusnya adiknya tersebut tak menopang beban yang sama dengannya? Ia menghela nafas dan menatap adiknya tersebut lagi.

"Hiro, sudah aku kan sudah bilang padamu sebaiknya kau melupakan semuanya tentangku. Lihat aku kembali memperdalam luka yang telah kau miliki." Tadashi berkata dengan wajah kekhawatiran ala seorang kakak yang dimilikinya tersebut.

Hiro menatap Tadashi, ia benar – benar masih tak terima dengan Tadashi yang terus menyalahkan dirinya. Lagipula Hiro tak masalah merasakan rasa sakit sebesar apapun, asalkan Tadashi bersamanya itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

 _You said I miss you always_

 _Everyday thinking of you_

 _And living loneliness_

Hiro menatap Tadashi sekali lagi, ia ingin mengutarakan semua perkara yang terukir di pikiran dan di hatinya pada Tadashi. Namun, ia sama sekali tak tau harus mulai dari mana. Ia benar – benar bingung, karena ia takut bila ia mengatakan sesuatu lagi Tadashi akan makin merasa bahwa dirinya adalah orang yang hanya bisa selalu melukai Hiro. Namun, Tadashi menyadari bahwa adiknya tersebut memandanginya dengan dalam seolah sangat ingin bicara dengannya. Tadashipun mengangkat suaranya guna mencari tahu apakah gerangan yang menganggu pikiran adiknya tersebut.

"Katakan saja apa yang mau kau katakan Hiro."

"Tadashi aku tau kau merasa selalu melukai diriku tapi menurutku kau tak pernah melukaiku. Aku benar – benar merasa aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu." Hiro berkata sekali lagi dengan ekspresi sendu yang terukir jelas di wajahnya.

Hiro merasa bahwa dirinya sudah cukup melewati hidupnya tanpa Tadashi. Hell, setiap hari rasa rindu akan kakaknya itu bertambah jadi dan dia tau sendiri dia tak akan bisa melepaskan pikirannya dari kakaknya. Ia tau bahwa kakaknya memanglah segala – galanya baginya karena dari awal mereka sudah selalu bersama. Sejak kematian orang tua mereka berdua, mereka tak pernah terpisahkan dan mereka baru terpisahkan setelah insiden ledakan yang diperkirakan telah menewaskan Tadashi.

"Kau mungkin tak merasakannya Hiro tapi aku merasa telah gagal menjadi seorang kakak." Tadashi berkata dengan nada pilu yang amat kentara.

"Dashi, aku tak pernah bisa melepasmu dari pikiranku tanpa kenapa kau melepasku dari pikiranmu begitu saja? Apakah itu karena perasaan kita disebut terlarang?" Hiro berkata dengan nada yang terdengar lebih pilu daripada Tadashi.

Tadashi memandangi adiknya tersebut dengan bertambah sedih. Sialan, dia telah melukai adiknya lagi. Sudah dia buktikan bukan? Ia menemui adiknya dua kali dan dia juga telah membuat adiknya menangis dan merasa terluka lebih dari dua kali. Tadashi sekali lagi tersenyum miris pada kegagalan yang dirasakannya

"Aku hanya tak mau melukaimu. Aku datang lagi padamu dan kau tahu sendiri aku hanya bisa membuatmu menangis dan merasakan kepedihan yang dalam." Tadashi berkata sambil menatap Hiro dengan tatapan pilu yang cukup dalam.

Hiro memandang kakaknya tersebut. Apakah kakaknya tersebut tak tau jika selama ini ia telah hidup dalam kesendirian dan kesepian? Ataukah kakaknya tersebut tak mau tau segala kesendirian yang telah ia lalui? Sekali lagi air mata turun dari pelupuk matanya. Satu lagi pertanyaan terukir di kepalanya, Akankah kakaknya tersebut menyadari kesendirian yang ia jalani selama sejauh ini? Ataukah kakaknya hanya akan pergi lagi tanpa mempedulikan segala luka yang telah terukir di hati Hiro?

 _But when you feel sadness_

 _Never can I stay with you_

Tadashi kembali menatap Hiro dan kembali mendapati adiknya tersebut menangis dalam pilu sekali lagi. Tadashi menghela nafas dalam, semua yang ada di pikirannya memanglah benar dan kedatangannya memang hanya akan selalu membawa kesedihan dan pilu bagi adik semata wayangnya tersebut. Tadashi kembali menghapus air mata yang mengalir turun dari mata Hiro.

"Hiro seharusnya kau tau aku paling benci melihatmu bersedih." Tadashi berkata dengan suara tenang namun dalam.

Hiro memandang kakaknya tersebut tajam. Benci melihatnya bersedih? Heck! Kalau Tadashi memang benci melihatnya bersedih, kenapa Tadashi tak mau berhenti dari permainannya dan langsung kembali ke hidupnya? Hiro mendengus dan tertawa bak orang gila karena merasa dirinya telah dipermainkan.

"Hahaha! Kau benci melihatku bersedih? Lalu kenapa kau tetap meninggalkanku dalam kesepian dan kesunyian? Aku ini tak bodoh!" Hiro kemudian berteriak setengah frustasi.

"Aku meninggalkanmu karena aku hanya bisa melukaimu, Hiro! Semua ini juga demi kebaikanmu." Tadashi berkata dengan nada yang tegas.

Jujur Hiro merasa bahwa ada baiknya kalau dia menarik kakaknya tersebut dan langsung membawanya pulang serta menunjukkannya pada Aunt Cass tapi Hiro rasa itu hanya akan membuat bibi mereka jantungan. Hiro sekali lagi tertawa bak orang gila karena tahu bahwa kakaknya telah mempermainkannya terlalu dalam.

"Buktikan Tadashi! Kalau kau tak bisa melihatku terluka! Buktikan!" Hiro kemudian berteriak dalam frustasi yang lebih dalam dari sebelumnya.

Suara yang kali ini dimunculkan oleh Hiro benar – benar menunjukkan betapa terlukanya sang jenius. Tadashi hanya dapat menatap adiknya dalam pilu. Berharap agar dia benar – benar bisa membuktikan segalanya, well tapi ia tak bisa karena kemunculan dalam hidup adiknya hanyalah bisa melukai hidup adiknya tersebut. Dan ia tak akan pernah kuat melihat adiknya terluka secara terus – menerus oleh dirinya sendiri.

 _Go away from me now_

 _I don't know what is love_

 _No need to be hurt anymore_

Tadashi kemudian menatap Hiro. Air mata Hiro kini telah mongering dan Tadashi sadar jika ia ungkapkan hal yang kini terukir dengan jelas di pikirannya air mata akan kembali jatuh dari mata indah milik adiknya tersebut. Tadashipun memilih untuk memeuluk Hiro sebagai permulaan, ia kemudian mengangkat wajah Hiro agar mata mereka berdua saling bertemu.

"Apa lagi kali ini, Dashi? Perkataan untuk melukaiku lagi?" Hiro bertanya dengan nada yang sangat kecewa.

"Ya, untuk membuktikan bahwa aku yang selalu melukaimu." Kata Tadashi dengan yakin.

Hiro langsung merutuki dirinya sendiri. Sial! Ia ingin bukti bahwa Tadashi benar – benar tak bisa tahan melihat dirinya dalam kesedihan, tapi kenapa ia dapatkan malah bukti bahwa Tadashi adalah orang yang selalu melukainya? Hiro menatap mata yang memiliki warna sama dengan matanya dengan dalam dan pilu.

"Kau tak pernah melukaiku, Dashi! Kau yang selalu peduli denganku selama ini." Hiro bicara dengan nada tegas namun penuh dengan emosi.

"Kalau aku tak pernah melukaimu, lalu siapa yang telah membuatmu menangis? Lagipula Hiro ini waktunya kau maju! Lupakan saja aku, anggap saja bahwa aku sudah benar – benar mati." Tadashi kembali mengungkapkan keinginannya pada sang adik.

Hiro kemudian menggelengkan kepala, pertanda ia menolak untuk mendengarkan permintaan Tadashi. Tadashi kemudian memilih mencium adiknya tersebut, ketika ia melepaskan ciumannya ia kembali menatap dalam Hiro.

"Semuanya cukup sampai disini, Hiro. Aku tak mau melihatmu terluka oleh diriku lagi." Tadashi berkata secara berjalan meninggalkan Hiro sendirian di atas jembatan.

Hiro memandangi kakaknya tersebut dengan tak percaya. Benarkah semudah itu Tadashi melepaskan dirinya dari Hiro? Benarkah Tadashi akan semudah itu melupakannya. Hiro kembali menahan tangisnya dalam pilu, hidup memang terkadang tidaklah adil.

 _Can't find my way_

Tadashi yang berjalan meninggalkan Hiropun bergumul dengan hatinya sendiri. Sejujurnya ia tak mengerti kenapa ia terus memilih jalan yang menyakiti dirinya sendiri ini? Well, mungkin memang benar alasan utamanya adalah untuk mencegah adiknya terjebak dalam lara yang memilukan. Tapi tak dapatkah ia bahagia dengan jalannya ini? Ataukah selama ini jalan yang dipilihnya adalah sebuah kesalahan?

Tadashi tau ada satu pertanyaan yang tak akan pernah terselesaikan dalam hidupnya. Yaitu pertanyaan tentang benar atau tidaknya jalan yang ia pilih. Namun, setidaknya dengan jalan yang ia pilih ini ia merasa puas karena ia tak akan membiarkan adiknya terlalu lama terjebak dengan dirinya yang bukanlah seorang kakak yang baik. Walau ia tak menemukan jalan yang terbaik tapi baginya inilah jalan alternatif yang bisa dilakoni.

Sementara itu Hiro masih benar – benar tak bisa mengetahui bagaimana jalan pikiran Tadashi dan dia tak akan benar bisa menemukan jalannya sendiri tanpa adanya seorang Tadashi. Dan sekarang yang menjadi sebuah pertanyaan yang tak terselesaikan bang sang jenius adalah akankah ia terjebak disini selamanya, terjebak pada rasanya akan Tadashi dan tak akan pernah menemukan jalannya sendiri? Entahlah, Hiro hanya bisa menyerahkan jawabannya pada takdir yang akan menimpanya di masa depan.

~END~

A/N: Yeay! Selesai akhirnya setelah berjuang dengan penuh pikiran dan editing sana sini akhirnya chapter 2 alias chapter terakhir dari Unfinished selesai. Yuhu seperti biasa author menunggu review dari reader sekalian. Oh ya dan balesan untuk review kemarin

 **Mami Fate Kamikaze :** ehehe halo lagi! Iya Hiro kasihan ya disini saya juga gak tega tapi biarkanlah si jenius bersedih! /disepak/ Tadashi hidupnya ya begitu. Sudah ya ini lanjutannya


End file.
